


Forbidden

by Turianne



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turianne/pseuds/Turianne
Summary: When Oscar Pine meets the former students from Beacon, he can't help but to feel allured by you.





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a long-time fan of RWBY.  
> Honestly, I binged the show and finished everything in less than a week. (Because a couple of friends kept pushing me to watch it, claiming it was such a GOOD show, then they lured me with a picture of Neptune, and DAMN IT, IT IS A GOOD SHOW! But they failed to mention Qrow... My most favourite character so far.)  
> With that said, my information may be wrong!  
> Also, I started with an Oscar Pine fanfic because I found out what an adorable little cinnamon roll he is just today.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

The day he stood by the door and made eye contact with her, he knew it. He knew he wanted to know more about her, but the voice inside his head was quick to respond: _"Don't."_ But the way her hair flowed downward and how much it complimented her complexion. How her eyes shone brightly despite having to experience a devastating event recently... How could he not want to speak to her? Well, of course... He was just a boy, only just in his second year of the teens. She, on the other hand, seemed young, but he could have guessed that she was around seventeen years of age.  
  
Feeling the stares from the former Beacon Academy students, he was quick to advert his eyes away. He had come here with a man he was told—by the voice in his head—to meet at a local bar in Mistral. The man, Qrow, was quick to get drunk and guide him back to meet the crew, something _the voice_ wanted. Now that he was standing here, he felt the eyes' stares burn on him. He always hated being the center of attention.  
  
"My name is Oscar Pine," he managed to say while he fiddled with his gloved hands before quickly putting them behind his back and bouncing once on his heels. "But you probably know me as... Professor Ozpin?"  
  
He saw the girl stand swiftly from her the couch before the drunk yelled in victory of finding him and fall off from the couch he was laying on.

 

* * *

 

As the Huntsmen and Huntresses spent several minutes trying to figure out how was their Beacon Headmaster inside a fourteen year old boy, Oscar felt rather uncomfortable. Not only because he was thrown questions left and right to the point the elder _children_  did not care for an answer, but also because the girl—whose name was [Name], according to Ozpin—kept quiet the whole time. As if she wasn't surprised about it.  
  
The boy didn't seem to know that he had been staring at [Name] and zoning out the voices of everyone else. That is until he heard that particularly familiar voice in his head.  
  
_"Stop staring,"_ Oscar heard Ozpin said with slight irritation. _"It is rather uncomfortable to only be looking at my former student for such a long time."_  
  
"Sorry..." Oscar was quick to lower his head and mumble out. He shook his head slightly and sighed before taking a breath in and looking up at the others.  
  
"I think you all should give him a break," Qrow mumbled as he sat slowly from the couch, groaning as he felt a massive hangover slowly crawling in. "Ruby, go make some coffee for me."  
  
"Yes, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaimed as she rushed towards the kitchen.  
  
The others backed away from Oscar, finally giving him room to get rid of his nerves. He rubbed one of his gloved hands behind his neck and sighed, looking towards [Name] once more. He felt himself become a puddle when he noticed she was now looking at him. _"Did... Did your heart just skip a beat?"_ Ozpin only made him feel worse. His face flushed and his gloves weren't helping his clammy hands.  
  
"Ah, jeez..." He stared down at his lap for a moment before closing his eyes and slowly breathing in and out. He heard the sound of foot steps which made him open his eyes once again and look up, only to instantly regret his decision.  
  
The beautiful girl had stood up and walked over to him, standing in front of him. He felt his breathing hitch suddenly, causing him to cough uncontrollably. He covered his mouth and looked away from the Huntress as he continued to cough. From his peripheral vision, he could see the girl show concern as she reached out to him. He only rose a hand in order to keep her from touching him.  
  
"I'm fine..." He managed to speak through coughs with a hoarse voice.  
  
"Should I get you some water from the kitchen?" Her voice was simply angelic; it was as if he had died from that coughing fit.  
  
"Please..." He somehow managed to say, unwilling to be able to look up at her once again.  
  
_"Stop."_  
  
_Sorry..._ He took another shaky breath in and wiped away the tears in his eyes due to the coughing. _I have just... Never seen someone so... **Beautiful**..._  
  
_"Do I need to remind you that I am part of you now? She is my student, I cannot tolerate this..."_  
  
_You're the one that came to me. I did not ask for this._ Oscar bit the inside of his cheek and curled up his fist tightly. He was meant to live a life of his own, not share it with some voice in his head that kept him from looking at someone.  
  
_"Yes, I know your hormones are rather haywire right now, but we have to focus on the most important task at hand first."_  
  
Sighing, he rubbed his gloved hands on his face before having one run through his hair. Ozpin was right. He needed to help the others out somehow... He came to Mistral in order to help Ozpin and save the world. He couldn't let himself just fall quickly for someone. Falling hard, in all honesty.  
  
Oscar saw a glass filled with water come into his view. He took it with both hands, taking precaution to not drop it as he mumbled a quiet 'thank you'. Avoiding to make any eye contact with the older girl, he sipped water from the cup carefully before placing it down on the end table beside the couch he sat on.  
  
"So," the female began, crossing her arms. "Oscar... Pine, was it?"  
  
Oscar looked up at her and nodded slightly, feeling a slight blush crawl on his freckled cheeks. He kept quiet, not wanting to make a fool of himself and say the wrong things.  
  
"Why did Professor Ozpin choose you..?" He could see the full-on curiosity in her eyes. The way her head slightly tilted while asking the question only made him want to look away once again, which he did—and very quickly.  
  
"I-I don't know, honestly... He says I have potential to become a Huntsman, but I'm not sure," he sighed and managed to get the courage to look up at her once again. "I sometimes did want to leave my place and enter the Academy, but I enjoyed being at my... Farm."  
  
He didn't know why, but he had felt embarrassed by mentioning he was a farm boy. Was it because he didn't enjoy that life? No. Was because he thought she would believe that was a gross life? Maybe.  
  
"I know Professor Ozpin would rarely be wrong about anything he'd mention," she said. "I always enjoyed speaking to him in my free time. He'd make me feel more confident about becoming a Huntress."  
  
The boy stared at her for a few seconds before speaking once again. "Then I guess I do have the potential in that case."  
  
The girl showed him her pearl white smile as she nodded. "I believe you do."  
  
Suddenly, he felt his vision become foggy. Gravity had vanished completely, and it was simply pitch black for a moment before he saw [Name] once again. He opened his mouth to speak; "[Name], do you mind following me to the kitchen for a moment?"  
  
_"What? That's not..."_  
  
_I'm taking over for a few minutes, Oscar. I need to set things clear._  
  
_"Wait—!"_  
  
"Uh, sure," the Huntress raised an eyebrow before nodding. "No problem."  
  
'Oscar' stood up from the couch with Ozpin's cane in hand as he walked. He knew Ruby had left the kitchen minutes before with the coffee for Qrow, so he had to be quick and speak to [Name] before clearly explaining to the others what was going on.  
  
He stood in the middle of the kitchen room, both hands on top of the cane as he faced the older girl. "[Name], this is Ozpin speaking; not Oscar."  
  
"Oh! Professor Ozpin, it's great to speak with you—"  
  
"This boy has developed feelings for you."  
  
_"Gah! Why did you tell her that?! She didn't have to know! It's probably a temporary thing! You said it yourself, my hormones are haywire! I'll probably meet—"_  
  
"Sorry, what?" The girl asked in confusion as her eyebrows rose in surprise.  
  
"Unfortunately, Oscar believes you are rather admirable and beautiful," Ozpin sighed, relaxing his shoulders as he looked down at his cane. "Not that you are not, but it _is_ very uncomfortable for me to be listening to his thoughts and having to _stare_ at your form for _several_ minutes."  
  
"I-I see..."  
  
"Would you mind if you were to keep your distance? For a while at least."  
  
"Not a problem," she said softly as she nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thank you, [Name]. You are most kind," Ozpin said as he began walking towards the doorway of the kitchen. "And if you both become friends, do keep it as friends... Although, I think it is better not to get too attached... I will explain it with everyone else present in the living room. Care to come?"  
  
She nodded and followed behind obediently.  
  
_"What is that supposed to mean?"_ Oscar asked, a bit wavery... He feared that what he thought would be the truth.  
  
_I must apologize for not mentioning this earlier, Oscar... But I will explain what could happen to us._  
  
He hoped, and believed it would not be true.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I dunno what the deal is with Ozpin and souls...  
> But his last "form" was never shown to show any other conscious mind.  
> He mentioned that the body was not his either, so I believe that at some point Ozpin simply takes over or the souls merge but Ozpin is the lead.  
> I got a little sad when watching the show after he mentioned that the last body wasn't his, because the thought just was kept in my mind.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot.  
> My first one-shot in all honesty.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
